Kakusereta Zetsumo - (JetThehawk4260)
Kakusereta Zetsumo is part of a race known as Mana Masses, which are living masses of Mana. Little is known about Kakusereta, but one thing is certain : he hunts down mages for an unknown reason. Background Kakusereta simply lived in peace, doing nothing but seeing the world. When his race was discovered by mages, the mages began to absorb his kin, for if a mage absorbs a living Mass of Mana, they will get a much, much higher pool of mana. This caused Kakusereta's kind to go in hiding. Angered, he went on a rampage, killing mages. This is what he still does in the present. Some time before Neisan's death, they both fought, resulting in a draw, with Kakusereta fleeing the scene. Abilities Kakusereta is one of the most powerful beings of his own race, with an intelligent mind and unique abilities. He can even fatally injure Neisan. Ing The Ing are Kakusereta's summons, beings that he created to serve his bidding. They can corrupt other living beings, turning them into more powerful, dark versions of themselves. The standard being of the Ing is the Hunter, which are human-sized monsters capable of defeating ten well-trained warriors each. Another type of Ing is the Emperor Ing, which are the more powerful Hunters. They're the size of buildings, and are true beasts (literally), used mainly for seiges. The Ing are one of two of Kakusereta's abilities, the other being Ing Stone. Ing Stone Ing Stone is a type of toxic, blue rock that is created by Kakusereta. It is capable of poisoning a man simply by being near him or her, to the point of death if exposed for a minute. The Ing Stone can also go into liquid and gas form, liquid being more effective if the victim is in it, gas for poisoning the victim through his breath. With both the Ing and Ing Stone, Kakusereta is more than capable of handling on his own. Racial Advantage Kakusereta has an advantage that mages do not : He is unable to have a Mana Burn. Since Kakusereta is mana himself, he can't use his own body as fuel. Therefore, he uses the mana around him. Physical Combat Kakusereta himself barely uses physical combat, and rarely needs to, as he's a ranged fighter. Though he doesn't use it much, he is more than capable of handling on his own, as said before. His three Ing Stone spikes on each of his hands are used as weapons, and can extend and retract at any time. Along with this, he has abnormal strength and speed, making him a very capable foe in combat. He also has hard, natural plating on his body, which is only slightly harder than diamond, though obviously softer than Acundian. Intelligence Kakusereta is also a very wise and intelligent being. Since he only has two abilities, he is forced to use strategy, as he doesn't have a whole lot of variety to his attacks. Due to this, he's gotten used to defeating his opponents quickly and efficiently. Appearance Kakusereta, in physical form, has a humanoid body, with extra joints in his legs. His body is entirely light blue with a black tint, with grey plating, hiding most of his hard skin. His arms end with Ing Stone hands, having three spikes protruding from them. His head has a gourd-shaped feature to it, with no facial features. Personality Being driven to the point of near insanity by the fact that his own kind is forced to live in hiding, he is known to take huge risks, like in manipulating other people to join him. He is very calm almost all the time, though, and rarely acts out in battles. Many may see him as evil, but all he wants is for his kind to stop being used as tools, and to be treated as living beings. Goal Kakusereta's goal is to see his kind being treated fairly, and therefore is trying to exterminate mages. Kakusereta simply lives guiding the Ing, for he realized that no matter how many mages he killed, things will never change. He now resides underneath the Ichizoku's island. Trivia *The name Kakusereta Zetsumo means, "Hidden Despair". *His Theme : Category:Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages